


The Sharpshooter

by Jeimiichan719



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this today for the one and only Usopp’s birthday! Happy Birthday to the King of Lies and the best sharpshooter among Luffy’s nakama!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpshooter

April 1st is the day

the Mugiwara crew's

sharpshooter's, Usopp's,

birthday, he's gone through

so much, his father Yasopp

being part of Shanks' crew

and his mother Banchina's death,

his friends of the former

Usopp's pirate group and

his friend and love interest

Kaya's struggle against the Black

Cat pirates, despite the hardships

of Kuro, Arlong's crew and more,

he has never let his cowardice

win the day, Usopp has grown

so strong but has never let

his soul be changed, cowardice,

negativity and odd interest in

weapons make him Usopp, he's

an irreplaceable part of

Luffy's nakama, his home

on the Thousand Sunny with them!


End file.
